This invention relates to flying targets and in particular those flying targets commonly used in trap or skeet shooting.
Flying targets of various types have been in common usage for many years. Some of them employ marker devices which are intended to fall to the ground approximately where the target is shattered by pellets. Examples are these are U.S. Patents Gerdes 1,966,342 and Feltus 2,653,026. Other examples are those in Italian Patents 330379 and 562863. Another example is in French Patent 890.001.
The various flying targets previously employed do not provide various advantages which have been accomplished by the subject invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flying target with a marker assembly on the top of the target so as to minimize damage to the marker assembly when the target disc is shattered by pellets.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a target disc with marker assembly which is on top of the target disc and small in size to facilitate stacking target discs which each contain a marker assembly.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a target disc with marker assembly which is on top of the target disc and easily released from the target disc when only a small fraction of the target disc is shattered.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a target disc with marker assembly on to of the target disc and which provides for a large visual display of the shattered target and it's location.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a reusable marker assembly which is easily attached to the top of successive target discs.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flying target with marker assembly which employs a conventional target disc and an external marker assembly such that when they are together they are similar to the target disc in size and weight so as to enable the flying target with marker disc assembly being ejected from a conventional catapult normally used to catapult a target disc without a marker assembly.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a marker assembly suitable for use with conventional target discs from multiple manufacturers and which apply to applicable standards of various sporting associations for use in competition.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a flying target with marker assembly which is particularly suitable for use in a game using a boundary fence toward which the flying target is propelled and shot from behind so that pellets strike the target on its top and side.